Jealous
by Ara-ssi
Summary: It's Taoris/Kristao/Fantao feat JiKook/JimKook/KookMin! Give it a peek, please?


**Title: Jealous**

.

.

 **Author: Kim Ara**

 **Cast:**

 **-Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

 **-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

 **-Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

 **-Park Jimin as Jimin**

.

.

.

 **The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me!**

 **Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **This is Tao and Kris fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

.

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

..

.

Ini sudah 10 menit sejak aku memperhatikan namja tinggi dengan rambut _charcoal_ yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnyaitu. Namanya Huang Zi Tao, ia seorang _sunbae_ , tepat 2 tingkat di atasku. Tingginya mungkin sekitar 185 cm, dengan badan sekurus model dan wajah arogan. Rambutnya ditata berantakan, berkilauan setiap terkena sinar matahari.

Bohong kalau kubilang ia tidak tampan. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis berwarna gelap karena terlalu sering merokok, matanya tajam dibingkai sepasang alis tebal yang benar-benar melengkapi wajah arogannya. Walaupun begitu, ia baik sekali. Ia tersenyum pada semua orang, menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal dengan bahasa Korea dengan logat China yang terdengar aneh.

"Selamat pagi."

Tao _sunbae_ menoleh, menatap namja berwajah blasteran yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. Senyumannya merekah otomatis, matanya melembut ketika bersirobok dengan mata namja itu. "Pagi, Fanfan."

Namanya Wu Yi Fan. Ia kekasih Tao _sunbae_ , satu tingkat di atasnya. Ia namja paling arogan sejagat raya. Kalau Tao _sunbae_ hanya diberkahi dengan wajah arogan, segala yang ada di Yifan _sunbae_ memang arogan. Caranya melihat, berjalan, berbicara, membuatnya terlihat seakan ia lahir hanya untuk menginjak-injak mental orang lain.

Hanya satu hal yang membuat Yifan _sunbae_ terlihat lebih manusiawi.

Yup, Tao _sunbae._

Dulu, saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku langsung menjadi penggemar nomor satu Tao _sunbae._ Bagaimana tidak? Ia sangat ahli di bidang olahraga apapun, pintar, ramah, dan diberkahi ketampanan yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Bisa dibilang ia _ssan namja_ dunia ini. Tapi siapa sangka kalau ia bisa selembut kapas saat berhadapan dengan Yifan _sunbae_?

Caranya tertawa ketika Yifan _sunbae_ melontarkan _jokes_ yang aku yakin tidak lucu sama sekali, caranya menatap Yifan _sunbae_ dengan sorot lembut yang sarat akan pemujaan seakan Yifan _sunbae_ itu kumpulan oksigen yang akan membuatnya mati kalau tidak ada, dan caranya menepuk lembut lengan Yifan _sunbae_ untuk menenangkan saat kekasih psikopatnya itu mulai mem- _bully_ orang lain dengan seenaknya sendiri.

Dan Yifan _sunbae_?

Lihat, ia tertawa. Entah Tao _sunbae_ mengatakan apa, yang jelas wajah mereka sampai memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Jemari Zitao _sunbae_ selalu digenggamannya, terkadang diayun dan diusapnya dengan lembut.

"Mau?" terdengar sayup-sayup suara Tao _sunbae_ yang menawarkan sebungkus rokok pada namja pirang disampingnya.

"Kau mau terkena impoten? Nanti kita bagaimana?" tanya Yifan _sunbae_ kalem sambil melempar rokok itu ke tempat sampah terdekat.

" _Nice shot!"_ Tao _sunbae_ bersorak ketika sebungkus rokok itu jatuh dengan sempurna di tempat sampah. Ia lalu tertawa, anehnya tak terlihat keberatan sama sekali. "Itulah kenapa aku menawarimu juga. Kalau kita sama-sama impoten jadinya impas kan?"

"Enak saja!" Yifan _sunbae_ terkekeh, lalu menjepit kepala Tao _sunbae_ di lengannya yang kurus.

Entah kenapa melihat mereka tertawa membuatku merasa aneh. Aku iri dengan mereka yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaan dengan mudah. Aku iri dengan Yifan _sunbae_ yang disayangi sedemikian dalamnya, dan aku iri dengan Tao _sunbae_ yang bisa merubah hidup orang dengan sehebat itu.

Mereka keren. Aku ingin hidup tanpa mempedulikan pendapat orang lain seperti mereka. Aku ingin hidup se- _careless_ mereka, dan aku ingin– 

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Reflek, aku menoleh, mendapati seorang namja pendek berlari ke arahkan dengan sebuah bola basket di tangan. Badannya basah oleh keringat, namun ia tersenyum lebar. "Kau menungguku?"

"Ah, tidak." Bantahku, sesekali melirik ke arah Yifan dan Tao _sunbae_ yang belum juga beranjak.

Ia mengikuti arah pandanganku, sebelum kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Mengintip mereka lagi? Kau sesuka itu ya dengan mereka?"

"Ngawur." Gerutuku sambil berjalan menjauh.

Ia terkekeh, "Tunggu dulu dong." Ia lalu menarik _backpack_ -ku lembut, memindahkannya ke pundaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak berminat menggajimu lho ya, Park."

"Ini baru _trial,_ sebulan pertama gratis kok." Candanya, walaupun terlihat kerepotan dengan 2 tas super berat dan sebuah bola basket.

Kami berjalan ke tempat parkir sambil mendengarnya berceloteh seperti biasa. Menceritakan kelas _dance_ nya yang terlalu ramai hingga terasa seperti sedang melakukan _flash mob_ setiap mereka berlatih bersama, ekskul basketnya yang sedang sibuk bersiap untuk perlombaan nasional, dan lain-lain. Jika melihatnya cerewet dengan senyum lebar seperti ini, entah bagaimana ia mengingatkanku pada Tao _sunbae._

"Aku yang menyetir ya?"

Aku menatapnya sebentar, sebelum mengangguk dan melempar sebuah kunci ke arahnya.

"Mau langsung pulang?" tanyanya padaku yang sedang sibuk menyamankan diri di bangku depan.

"Pulang saja. Kau kan Tuan Super Sibuk." Jawabku sedikit menyindir, namun ia hanya tertawa.

Ia sudah bersiap menghidupkan mesin ketika tiba-tiba ia menatapku lama.

"Apa?"

Ia mencondongkan badan ke arahku, " _Seatbelt, boss."_ Bisiknya sambil memasang _seatbelt_ dan memastikannya terikat kencang. "Kalau dahimu yang tampan itu terluka karena dicium _dashboard,_ nanti dunia akan memarahiku."

Tapi kalau seperti ini ia jadi seperti Yifan _sunbae._

Aku mengulurkan tangan tiba-tiba, entah kenapa ingin menyentuhnya. Ia terkesirap, tidak memindahkan satu jari pun dari perseneling.

"Park Jimin, aku menyayangimu."

Ia menoleh cepat, menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut cukup lama, sebelum kemudian terkekeh. Ia lalu menjalankan mobil, berdehem perlahan untuk menghilangkan kegugupan. "Nah, sepertinya bergaul dengan _sunbae-sunbae_ yang sedang dimabuk cinta berefek bagus padamu ya? Mulai besok aku tak akan mengganggu kegiatan mengintaimu lagi."

Aku tersenyum.

Siapa yang butuh Yifan dan Tao _sunbae_ kalau ada Park Jimin yang paket lengkap?

..

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

,

Haiiiiii! Akhirnya perang dunia sudah selesai dan aku bisa kembali menistakan orang orang ganteng di ff penuh imajinasii *emot pelangi spongebob* Mulai saat ini aku usahain apdet apdet lagi ya, doain aja deh dapet idenya :')

Dan ini bikin ff kek begini bukan berarti aku lebih suka JiKook terus bandingin mereka sama Taoris yaaaa. Bukaaaan. Jadi ceritanya Jungkook cemburu sama mereka yang romantis bet tapi terus bersyukur walopun punya jimin aja/? ya gitu deh, akhir akhir ini otakku stuck banget tiap bikin taoris, greget nggak sih kalo udah dapet ¾ ato 5/6 cerita tiba tiba nggak bisa ngelanjutin lagiii? Nah, pas nemu ide buat gabungin dua kopel,tiba tiba ide ngalir gitu aja dan dalam 2 jam penuh lamunan, jadilah iniii.

Btw, ini terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan di cerita Wattpad berjudul My Darling Randere. Nggak sama kok, Cuma terinspirasi pas bagian Kenzo ngeliatin TiraxDika pacaran hihi, dan yup, that's story is yaoii. Baca aja guys, bagus kok mayan, soalnya uke-nya tsundere gitu lah jadi nggak alay alay banget xD

O iya sama ada yang mau ngasih aku rekomen fmv taoris nggak? Video taoris yang bagus gitu keek, aku ngidam fmv nih akhir akhir ini. Sama coba kalian buka di youtube fmv taoris yang judulnya The Thought of You is Consuming Me. Sumpaaaaaaaah itu keren demi apa, aku pen gorok leher yang bikin sekaligus peluk dia sampe mati :') Nah yaa kasih rekomen ke aku yaa yang bagus selain itu yaaaa.

Btw lagi, aku kangen banget sama Tao. Syaland.

Nah terimakasih sudah membacaaaa! XOXOXOXOXO

.

.

 **xoxo, Kim Ara**


End file.
